The present invention relates to wrist rest assemblies for use along the front edges of devices to be operated by a person""s hands or fingers, such as in front of a computer keyboard, computer mouse or other input device.
Wrist rest assemblies are known for use along the front-edge of a device to be operated by a person""s hands or fingers, such as in front of a computer key board, computer mouse or other input device. It has been suggested that the use of such wrist rest assemblies can restrict damage to wrists from prolonged use of such devices. Heretofore, however, known wrist rest assemblies have been formed with layers of cushioning material that do not provide the quality of support for the wrists that may be desired.
The present invention provides a wrist rest assembly for use along the front edge of a device to be operated by a person""s hands or fingers, such as in front of a computer key board, computer mouse or other input device, which wrist rest assembly provides a layer of cushioning material that can provide better support for the wrists than has heretofore been provided, and further affords a degree of movement of the supported wrist relative to the surface on which the wrist rest is supported that has not been provided by known prior art wrist rest assemblies.
According to the present invention there is provided a wrist rest assembly comprising (1) a base having an upper pad support surface, which base has a bottom or supported surface adapted to be supported on a horizontal surface along the front edge of the device; and (2) a pad comprising a layer of gel. A bottom surface of the elongate pad is supported on the upper pad support surface of the base, and the pad has a sufficient width between its edges and thickness between it. top and bottom surfaces (e.g., a thickness in the range of about {fraction (1/8 )}inch to 5 inches and a width in the range of about {fraction (1/2 )}to 10 inches with the larger widths providing both wrist and fore arm support) to afford supporting a users wrists on the top surface to help keep the wrists in a neutral position with a portion of the layer of gel beneath and conforming to the supported wrists to distribute the weight of the wrists over a wide area and affording significant motion of the top surface of the pad with the supported wrists relative to the bottom surface in a plane generally parallel to the upper surface of the base.
Preferably the gel is a stable elastomeric block polymer gel similar to the gel described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,387 where the gels are polymer-oil combinations. The polymers are the A-B-A configurations wherein each block A is a glassy or resinous non-elastomeric thermoplastic polymer block with a glass transition temperature above room temperature, i.e., 25xc2x0 C., having an average molecular weight of between about 2,000 and 100,000 and which is relatively incompatible with the elastomeric polymer block B. B is an elastomeric block polymer of a conjugated diene, the average molecular weight between about 15,000 and 1,000,000 (preferably 15,000 to 250,000) and having a glass transition temperature considerably between that of blocks A. This difference in glass transition temperature may be as small as 15xc2x0 C., but is preferably at least 100xc2x0 C. and more preferably at least about 125xc2x0 C. The end blocks A of the block copolymer should constitute approximately 10 to 50 percent of the total polymer weight. Such block polymers and a method for their formation, are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,765 (Holden et al.) issued Aug. 9, 1966, and in general, these are quite suitable in the practice of the present invention.
Elastomeric block copolymers of the type useful in the practice of this invention have been combined with oils to make oil extended rubbers and adhesives. In the formation of adhesives, the amount of oil is generally greater than in oil extended rubbers. The formation of adhesive compositions containing such block polymer tackilying resin and oil is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478 (Harlan, Jr.) issued Mar. 8, 1966. However, in none of the rubbers or adhesives just described does the amount of oil (compatible plasticizing oil) used constitute ordinarily even as much as 67 percent of the total composition, in as much as extension beyond this point will result in an adhesive with little or no cohesive strength. Further the oils recommended in Harlan are at least partially aromatic and such aromaticity results in a soft flowable material where large percentages of oil are used for the plasticizing effect. The use of a compatible oil is nonacceptable for purposes of the non-acceptable invention.
When an elastomeric block copolymer of the kind noted herein is combined with a non-aromatic paraffinic oil of low volatility with a flash point about 350xc2x0 F. and below about 500xc2x0 F., wherein the oil constitutes at least about 70 percent of the total weight of the block polymer-oil elastoplastic mixture, an extremely highly elastic material is obtained which is not only useful as such but which is capable of being melted upon heating for casting in the formation of molded or other articles at room temperatures. Stable elastomeric materials can be formed where the oil constitutes as much as 95 percent of the combined weight of the oil and elastomeric block copolymer. When the amount of the oil is less than about 70 percent the melt viscosity becomes excessive for convenient casting from a hot melt system. When the amount of oil is greater than about 95 percent, a thixotropic liquid results.
Paraffinic oils, which are normally considered incompatible with block polymers or other rubbers, and thus, not considered extender oils, are somewhat compatible with block copolymers at elevated temperatures (i.e., about 300xc2x0 F.) to the extent that the oil and the block copolymer form a mixture which when cooled, exhibits a novel structure which is neither gel nor extended polymer, but is rather a continuous web of one-dimensional polymer strands intermingled with a continuous phase of non-compatible oil. Microscopic examination of the oil polymer mixture reveals a sponge-like construction having voids therein filled with oil. The oil may be removed by mechanical means such as pressing, filtering, etc.
The oil used must be incompatible (non-solvent) with the non-elastomeric, thermoplastic polymer block A, should be of low volatility and should have a boiling point in excess of the melting temperature of the polymer-oil combination. For this purpose, ordinary paraffin-based petroleum oils such as mineral oil, petroleum and other paraffin liquid petroleum products within the viscosity range of products commonly called oils are suitable in the practice of this invention. Unsuitable for purposes of the present invention are aromatic, naphthenic and cyclic containing oils.
Preferably, the gel is the gel described in Example No. II of British Patent No. GB 1,268,431 (which states xe2x80x9cA mixture of a parts xe2x80x9cNujolxe2x80x9d (Registered Trade Mark) brand U.S.P. mineral oil and one part styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (xe2x80x9cKraton 107xe2x80x9d) was heated to approximately 149 degrees C. and agitated vigorously until the polymer appeared visually dissolved. Empty pint bottles were dipped into this hot sol so that a layer approximately 1.59 mm thick was desposited on the bottom rim. These bottles could be filled with water and dropped repeatedly onto the concrete floor or steel plates without breakage.xe2x80x9d)xe2x80x9d. except that the ratio of oil to block copolymer is in the range of 4 to 1 to 10 to 1 rather than being 5 to 1 as is described in that Example No. II. That gel is quite similar to the gel in the pad commercially available from Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designation xe2x80x9cRESTON (T.M.) Flotation Padxe2x80x9d, which pad for many years has been used in beds, wheel chairs and the like to prevent pressure points. Also, preferably the gel has a covering comprising an elongate tubular layer of flexible polymeric material (e.g., polyurethane) around the gel, which tubular layer has sealed ends to retain the gel and provides a flexible barrier to the escape of mineral oil from within the gel. The pad assembly can further include an outer layer over the top surface of the pad of a soft conformable material adapted for comfortable contact with a users wrists.
Preferably the base comprises a top portion having the upper pad support surface supporting the bottom surface of the elongate pad; a bottom portion having the bottom supported surface adapted to be supported on a horizontal surface; and means for supporting the top portion on the bottom portion with the elongate pad at a predetermined one of several different distances above the supported surface. That means is provided by the top portion of the base comprising longitudinally extending rails projecting outwardly in opposite directions generally parallel to its upper pad support surface, and the bottom portion including generally parallel spaced vertically upwardly projecting support portions having opposed surfaces defining sets of grooves parallel to the supported surface and vertically spaced along the support portions, each of which sets of grooves is adapted to receive the rails to support the top portion with the top surface of the elongate pad at a different distance above the supported surface depending on which set of grooves the rails are engaged in.
While there might be advantages for some applications in allowing the top portion to reciprocate along the grooves of the bottom portion, thereby affording large transverse movements of the wrists with the top portion without relocating the wrists along the top surface of the pad; as illustrated the assembly includes means for releasably fixing the top portion relative to the bottom portions with corresponding ends of the top and bottom portions generally in alignment.
While the wrist rest assembly including its base is very useful, the base is not a necessity to using the pad. Thus generally the method according to the present invention for supporting the wrists of a person operating a device such as a computer keyboard, computer mouse or other input device comprises: (1) providing a pad comprising a layer of gel, which pad has opposite top and bottom surfaces, and opposite longitudinally extending edges; (2) supporting the pad along the front edge of the device; and (3) supporting the users wrists along the top surface of pad; the pad having a sufficient thickness between the top and bottom surfaces and width between the edges to have a portion of the layer of gel beneath and conforming to the supported wrists and to afford significant motion of the top surface of the pad with the supported wrists relative to the bottom surface in a horizontal plane.
In one embodiment, the invention is a wrist rest assembly which comprises a stable elastomeric block polymer gel layer, a rigid base, a support layer and a flexible cover layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has opposite longitudinally extending edges, opposite longitudinally spaced ends, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrists, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, and a thickness between the top surface and the bottom surface. The gel layer extends between ends for a gel length and between edges for a gel width. The rigid base has a generally flat support surface extending the gel length and gel width for supporting the gel layer. The base has longitudinally extending edge supports projecting upwardly from the support surface to a common height along the entire extent of each edge support. The edge supports extend adjacent the edges of the gel layer. The base further includes end supports which extend upwardly from the support surface adjacent the ends of the gel layer to terminate at a height. The end supports are removably secured relatively to the support surface. The support layer extends between the bottom surface of the gel layer and the support surface of the base. The flexible cover layer extends over the gel layer and is secured to the support layer, with the cover layer and support layer sealed together adjacent the ends of the gel layer. The top surface of the gel layer and the cover layer thereon extend above the common height of the edge supports and above the height of the ends supports. The gel layer has a sufficient thickness between the top and bottom surfaces thereof and a sufficient width between the edges thereof to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the wrists supported on the top surface thereof and to afford significant motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the supported wrists relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a horizontal plane. Such motion allows the user""s wrists to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch.
In one embodiment, the invention is a wrist rest assembly which comprises a stable elastomeric block polymer gel layer, a rigid base, a support layer, a flexible cover layer and an outer layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has opposite longitudinally extending edges, opposite longitudinally spaced ends, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrists, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, and a thickness between the top surface and the bottom surface. The gel layer extends between ends for a gel length and between edges for a gel width. The rigid base has a generally flat support surface extending the gel length and gel width for supporting the gel layer. The base has longitudinally extending edge supports projecting upwardly from the support surface to a common height along the entire extent of each edge support. The edge supports extend adjacent the edges of the gel layer. The support layer extends between the bottom surface of the gel layer and the support surface of the base. The flexible cover layer extends over the gel layer and is secured to the support layer, with the cover layer and support layer sealed together adjacent the ends of the gel layer. The outer layer is secured to the support layer to flexibly cover the top surface of the gel layer. The top surface of the gel layer and the cover layer thereon extend above the height of the edge supports. The gel layer has a sufficient thickness between the top and bottom surfaces thereof and a sufficient width between the edges thereof to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the wrists supported on the top surface thereof and to afford significant motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the supported wrists relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a horizontal plane. Such motion allows the user""s wrists to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch.
In one embodiment, the invention is a wrist rest assembly which comprises a stable elastomeric block polymer gel layer, a rigid base, a support layer and a flexible cover layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has opposite longitudinally extending edges, opposite longitudinally spaced ends, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrists, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, and thickness between the top surface and the bottom surface. The gel layer extends between ends for a gel length and between edges for a gel width. The rigid base has a generally flat support surface extending the gel length and gel width for supporting the gel layer. The base has longitudinally extending edge supports projecting upwardly from the support surface to a common height along the entire extent of each edge support. The edge supports extend adjacent the edges of the gel layer. The base has a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion includes the support surface and edge supports thereon. The base further comprises a pair of longitudinally extending rails on the top portion, and a pair of upwardly projecting support portions on the bottom portion. The upwardly projecting support portions have a plurality of vertically spaced sets of grooves thereon, and each set of grooves is adapted to slidably receive the rails therein. The support layer extends between the bottom surface of the gel layer and the support surface of the base. The flexible cover layer extends over the gel layer and is secured to the support layer, with the cover layer and support layer sealed together adjacent the ends of the gel layer. The top surface of the gel layer and the cover layer thereon extend above the height of the edge supports. The gel layer has a sufficient thickness between the top and bottom surfaces thereof and a sufficient width between the edges thereof to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the wrists supported on the top surface thereof and to afford significant motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the supported wrists relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a horizontal plane. Such motion allows the user""s wrists to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a wrist rest assembly which comprises an elastomeric polymer gel layer, a base, a support layer and a flexible cover layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has longitudinally extending edges, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrists, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, and a thickness between the top surface and the bottom surface. The gel layer extends between the edges for a gel width. The base has a generally flat support surface for supporting the gel layer along the bottom surface thereof, and the base has a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion of the base includes the support surface, and the base further comprises a pair of longitudinally extending rails on the top portion, and a pair of upwardly projecting support portions on the bottom portion. The upwardly projecting support portions have a plurality of vertically spaced sets of grooves thereon, and each set of grooves is adapted to slidably receive the rails therein. The support layer extends between the bottom surface of the gel layer and the support surface of the base. The flexible cover layer extends over the gel layer and is secured to the support layer to retain the gel layer therein. The gel layer has a sufficient thickness between the top and bottom surfaces thereof and a sufficient width between the edges thereof to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported on the top surface thereof and to afford motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the support surface. Such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a wrist rest comprising a non-liquid elastomeric polymer gel layer and a base. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has opposed, spaced apart side edges to define a gel layer width therebetween, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrist, and a bottom surface spaced from the top surface to define a gel layer thickness therebetween. The width and thickness of the gel layer are sufficient to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported on the top surface thereof and to afford motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the support surface. Such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch. The base supports the gel layer along the bottom surface thereof, and has a top portion and a bottom portion. The base has a generally flat support surface on the top portion thereof for supporting the gel layer along the bottom surface of the gel layer. The base also has a pair of longitudinally extending rails on the top portion and a pair of upwardly projecting support portions on the bottom portion. The upwardly projecting support portions have a plurality of vertically spaced sets of grooves thereon, and each set of grooves is adapted to slidably receive the rails therein.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a wrist rest assembly which comprises a pad assembly having an upper portion and a lower portion, and a base. The upper portion includes a non-liquid elastomeric polymer gel layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has longitudinally extending side edges, laterally extending end edges, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrist and a bottom surface. The gel layer extends between the longitudinal edges for a gel width, extends between the lateral edges for a gel length, and has sufficient thickness between its top and bottom surfaces and a sufficient gel width to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported on the top surface thereof. The gel layer affords motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the bottom surface, wherein such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch. The lower portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the lower portion supports the bottom surface of the gel layer and the bottom surface of the lower portion is the bottom surface of the pad assembly. The lower portion has a width and a length generally conforming with the gel width and the gel length, respectively. The lower portion of the pad assembly is less compressible than the upper portion thereof. The lower portion has edge sections extending along the bottom surface thereof laterally beyond the longitudinally extending side edges of the gel layer. The base has a generally flat support surface for supporting the pad assembly along the bottom surface of the lower portion thereof and longitudinally extending edge supports projecting upwardly from the support surface to a common height along and above the entire extent of each edge section of the lower portion of the pad assembly.
In one embodiment, the invention is an improvement in a wrist rest assembly of the type having an elongated resilient pad which has a cover thereon and which is supported by and separable from an elongate pad mounting structure. In the improved wrist rest assembly, the resilient pad has an upper pad portion and a lower pad support portion. The upper pad portion includes a non-liquid elastomeric polymer gel layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has longitudinally extending side edges, laterally extending end edges, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrist and a bottom surface. The gel layer extends between the longitudinal edges to define a gel width, extends between the lateral edges to define a gel length, and has a sufficient thickness between its top and bottom surfaces and a sufficient gel width to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported on the top surface thereof. The gel layer affords motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the bottom surface, wherein such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch. The lower pad support portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the lower pad support portion supports the bottom surface of the gel layer and the bottom surface of the lower pad support portion is the bottom surface of the resilient pad. A lower pad support portion has a width and a length generally conforming with the gel width and the gel length, respectively. The lower pad support portion has edge sections extending laterally beyond the longitudinally extending side edges of the gel layer. In the improved wrist rest assembly, the elongated pad mounting structure has a support surface for supporting the resilient pad along the bottom surface of the lower pad support portion thereof and longitudinally extending edge supports projecting upwardly from the support surface to a common height along and higher than the entire extent of each edge section of the lower pad support portion of the resilient pad. The elongated pad mounting structure is in engagement with only the lower pad support portion of the resilient pad.
In one embodiment, the invention is an improvement in a wrist rest assembly of the type having an elongated resilient pad which has a cover thereon and which is supported by and separable from an elongated pad mounting structure. In the improved wrist rest assembly, the resilient pad has an upper pad portion and a lower pad support portion. The upper pad portion includes a non-liquid elastomeric polymer gel layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has longitudinally extending side edges, laterally extending end edges, a top surface for supporting a user""s wrist and a bottom surface. The gel layer extends between the longitudinal edges to define a gel width, extends between the lateral edges to define a gel length, and has a sufficient thickness between its top and bottom surfaces and a sufficient gel width to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported on the top surface thereof. The gel layer affords motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the bottom surface, wherein such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch. The lower pad support portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the lower pad support portion supports the bottom surface of the gel layer and the bottom surface of the lower pad support portion is the bottom surface of the resilient pad. The lower pad support portion has a width and a length generally conforming with the gel width and the gel length, respectively. The lower pad support portion has edge sections extending laterally beyond the longitudinally extending side edges of the gel layer. In the improved wrist rest assembly, the elongated pad mounting structure has a support surface for supporting the resilient pad along the bottom surface of the lower pad support portion thereof. The elongated pad mounting structure has longitudinally extending edge supports projecting upwardly from the support surface to a common height along and higher than the entire extent of each edge section of the lower pad support portion of the resilient pad. The elongated pad mounting structure has laterally extending ends aligned to extend above the support surface adjacent the end edges of the upper pad portion, with each end having no portion thereof extending over any part of the upper pad portion of the resilient pad and the cover thereon. The elongated pad mounting structure is in engagement with only the lower pad support portion of the resilient pad.
In one embodiment, the present invention is an improvement in a wrist rest of the type having an elongated resilient pad, wherein the resilient pad includes a layer of cushioning material with a cover thereover, and wherein the resilient pad is placed on a horizontal surface adjacent an input device to be operated by a person""s hand or fingers. In the improved wrist rest assembly, the resilient pad has an upper pad portion and a lower pad support portion. The upper pad portion includes the cover, and the cushioning material is defined as a non-liquid elastomeric polymer gel layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has longitudinally extending side edges, laterally extending end edges, a top surface for supporting the cover which engages a user""s wrist and a bottom surface. The gel layer extends between the longitudinal edges to define a gel width, extends between the lateral edges to define a gel length, and has sufficient thickness between its top and bottom surfaces and a sufficient gel width to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported by the cover on the top surface thereof. The gel layer affords motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the bottom surface, wherein such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch. The lower pad support portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the lower pad support portion supports the bottom surface of the gel layer and the bottom surface of the lower pad support portion is the bottom surface of the resilient pad. The lower pad support portion has a width and a length generally conforming with the gel width and the gel length, respectively. The lower pad support portion has edge sections extending laterally beyond the longitudinally extending side edges of the gel layer.
In one embodiment, the invention is an improvement in a wrist rest of the type having an elongated resilient pad, wherein the resilient pad includes a layer of cushioning material with a cover thereover, and wherein the resilient pad is placed on a horizontal surface adjacent an input device to be operated by a person""s hand or fingers. In the improved wrist rest assembly, the resilient pad has an upper pad portion and a lower pad support portion. The upper pad portion includes the cover, and the cushioning material is defined as a non-liquid elastomeric polymer gel layer. The gel layer is elongated longitudinally and has longitudinally extending side edges, laterally extending end edges, a top surface for supporting the cover which engages a user""s wrist and a bottom surface. The gel layer extends between the longitudinal edges to define a gel width, extends between the lateral edges to define a gel length, and has a sufficient thickness between its top and bottom surfaces and a sufficient gel width to have a portion of the gel layer beneath and conforming to the user""s wrist supported by the cover on the top surface thereof. The gel layer affords motion of the top surface of the gel layer with the user""s supported wrist relative to the bottom surface of the gel layer in a plane generally parallel to the bottom surface, wherein such motion allows the user""s supported wrist to move in any direction in a generally circular area having a diameter of at least one-half inch. The lower pad support portion has a top surface and a bottom surface. The top surface of the lower pad support portion supports the bottom surface of the gel layer and the bottom surface of the lower pad support portion is the bottom surface of the resilient pad. The lower pad support portion has a width and a length generally conforming with the gel width and the gel length, respectively. The lower pad support portion of the resilient pad is less compressible than the upper pad portion thereof. The lower pad support portion has edge sections extending laterally beyond the longitudinally extending side edges of the gel layer.